Second-Changes
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Charlie is ready to move on and when he see Billy Black again, he thinks that he has that chance once again. Billy wants to find his imprint and when he does in Charlie Swan the only one in his way is Bella Swan, is daughter. Billy life is going great with his son, Jacob finding his imprint Edward Cullen, but will Bella find a way to make Charlie regret letting her back home?
1. Chapter 1

This is all about Charlie&Billy and Edward&Jacob! Bella bashing!

Billy can walk in this and is the alpha in this!

This is Mz. Bellahater!

* * *

Charlie Swam never could understand how or why this happen to him.

First he was walk down the wearing skinny jeans and a black button-up and then he is trying to break free from this pervert gasp, so he could kick his ass!

Charlie Swam was a 35 Head of police and a bisexual man. He once was in love and got married and had his daughter Isabella Swam and his ex-wife, don't even get him started on that bitch. He was the one person people thought it was smart to annoyed. He was like his father, but not as girly, his father use to say. He still remember when he told his parents that he was bisexual. His mom was happy, but sad that she wouldn't get a grandchild, while his father was in the middle. His son still like girls, but he like getting fuck up the ass too. That was Mr. Swam problem, he was so damn tradition and didn't wanted to change not at all. He got over it fast when he met Charlie's ex-wife Renesmee. He thought she was perfect and a lovely women, if only he could see in the future. After 6 months Charlie and Renesmee broke up and went their separate ways until, she found out she was pregnant. They got back together and raise Isabella Swam, Bella for short together for 8 years until Renesmee cheated on him with his ex-best friend James. That was 8 years ago and he was over it. He tried to date again, but no one, no men or women wanted him for a relationship. Even it was sex or money which he had seen his parents past away. None wanted a man with a child and he was sad about that, but he did have awesome one-night stands when he didn't have Bella over for the weekend.

Charlie was so ready to kill, but the dude was talker and strong then him and that was why he wish excise more. The idiot that was holding him down smiled.

"Who would have known that Police officer Charlie Swam was bitch. Bottom too? I bet you are tight as hell." The guys said as he rip of Charile's shirt. Charlie went still. He was about to get rape! He close his eyes, wishing and praying that God would send him a person to save him.

Charlie heard screaming and the body that was once over him was gone. He open his eyes to see a tall, strong Native American man with long black hair with sharp brown eyes.

Billy Black.

Charlie knew Billy, they went to high school together. They once were good friends until he met Renesmee and stop talking to him. He thought that Black was hot in high school and could see that time just made him a fucking God-like man.

Charlie was blushing. Shit, he had a problem.

Billy help Charlie up who had to get his shirt and put it back on. Billy tried his hardest not to look at his once good friend get re-dress, but it was hard, for the fact that he was only here, so he could get his check from Sarah for their son Jacob Black who was about to phase. Billy needed to get back, but he could hear Charlie's voice and smell a drunk idiots scent. He had to help and when he saw what it was his old crush, he had to help.

"Hey, you okay Charlie?" Billy ask Charlie who was blushing again. Billy was looking at Charlie, so when his eyes landed on Charlie, he saw a beautiful girl with pale skin and dark hair with blonde high lights in. His son Jacob with Edward Cullen and his grandson and daughter both with blonde and black hair laughing and playing with the pack.

Billy blink his eyes a couple of times and was now shocked. He knew thought that he would imprint on anyone, he thought if he didn't imprint on Sarah then, he never would, but here is Charlie fucking Swam, looking sexier then he did in high school and he had to imprint on him, NOW! Charlie felt drawn to Billy, and he wasn't about to lie and say that Billy Black didn't look so damn hot!

Billy had black hair that reach the middle of his neck. They made his chocolate brown eyes pop. His was about 6ft 8in and had on fitted black pants and a shirt that said, 'I'm a Devil's Child Father.' Billy from Charlie point-of-view was so fucking sexy that he couldn't help, but want to do and be with this person forever. Charlie blush.

Charlie just continue to blush as he walk closer to Billy who was trying to understand what just happen. Charlie wrap his arms around Billy's neck. Billy snap out of it when Charlie lean in and moving his lips close to his. Billy growled, fuck this, he wanted to fuck the shit out of Charlie, always has and now he was going to do just that. He close the distance between them and kiss Charlie hard. Charlie moaned as he wrap his legs and body around Billy's. Billy started to grind against Charlie, who threw his head back and moaned. Charlie let everything past his mind as Billy kiss and suck his neck. He knew that he had to do something important right now, but Billy's body and his together was so warm and amazing. Billy loved the way Charlie's body fit perfect with his and wasn't about to let this body go anytime soon.

Charlie pulled away when his phone started to ring. He answered it to hear an annoyed Renesmee's voice and Bella sighing loud. Charlie growled and said, "I'm on my way, bitch." Charlie place the phone in his pants pocket and tried to move away from Billy who wasn't trying to let his mate go. Billy's lips ghost down Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned as Billy did this. Charlie really wanted him to bit him. Billy smirk as he took a hard bit out of Charlie's neck, making him scream out in pleasure.

Charlie had to stop Billy, before both ended up naked and Billy pounding into him sense-less.

"I have to go and get Bella." Charlie said as he finally got out of Billy's gasp. Billy frowned when his mate started walking out of the ally, so he could go and get his annoying daughter.

Billy ever like Bella, for that fact, she would complain about almost everything that you could think of over love. She hated everything and that was nothing like Charlie who was happy and just plain cute when he wanted to be. Bella was too much like Renesmee and her bitchy attitude and nothing like Charlie.

"Find I'll let you go, if I get to come and grope your sexy ass." Billy said with a wink. Charlie blush again and grab Billy hand leading him to where Renesmee and Bella were waiting for them.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Fork High School...

Fucking kidding me!

That was all Jacob Black could think at the moment. He didn't want to tell his dad that he had phased, which would have meant home for the next week and he didn't want that. He couldn't go back to Arizona anymore, his mother didn't want a damn dog in her house.

He hated that this was happening. He didn't mind the phasing, because he had change from a dork of a kid to a fucking heart drop in 2 weeks. He had girls and guys on him like there was no tomorrow, but his problem was The Cullen family.

The Cullen were a coven of half-vampires, who feed on animals and sleep 3 times ever 2 weeks. And all of them had something that made humans, shifter cum in their pants. And Jacob was just like the other.

Jacob hope off his bike and walk towards the door, just hoping for a normal day.

Oh how wrong Jake was.

* * *

Edward Cullen sighed as his brother Emmett moaned as his mate Sam Ulgey kiss down his neck. Sam and Emmett had been mates for 2 years and were going strong with their son Ethan who was about 9 months, but look like he was 3 years old, thanks to vampire's speed of growth.

Rosaline rolled her eyes at her brother and his stupid mate. She turn to see Alice and Leah(Alice's mate) making out. She couldn't understand why her brother and sister choose to be with mutts as their mates, but she got over it fast.

Edward rolled his eyes at Rosaline and walk towards the school main entrance doors. He look up to hit a hard, but soft body. He look up to see Jacob Black. Edwards look into the shifter's eyes and saw him and 2 children, a boy and girl laughing playing around with Jacob who was laughing. Then Edward saw himself smiling holding his stomach, rubbing it talking to his child.

Edward eyes went wide. He didn't just imprint on a fucking mutt!?

Edward was about to run, but Jacob had a hold on his arm keeping him in place as he leaned in and kiss the young vampire who in the end melted into the kiss.

* * *

Jacob hands fell down to Edward's waist keeping the sexy little half in his gasp. He was in heaven right now! He just imprinted on Edward Cullen!, and no one was going to get in the way.

Jacob broke the kiss to give the little vampire a chance to breath. Edward smiled as he wrap his arms around Jacob's neck.

'_He looks happy, I hope he is.' Jacob thought._

_'I'm happy, now that I have found my mate, oh I'm a mind-reader. Now that you are my mate you can read minds too, but only open-minds.' Edward thought making Jacob smile._

Jake smirk. He just had to make Edward blush. '_I can't wait to fuck that tight ass of yours. Can't wait until we are along in gym and I make you scream and ask me over and over to fuck you harder and faster. You are my bitch now and you will scream my motherfucking name.' Jacob thought as Edward whole face went_ red.

His mate was going to fuck him sense-less if he had the fucking chance.

* * *

Sam and Emmett smiled as Edward and Jacob finally mated. Leah yelled, "Hell Yeah.!", for her alpha and Alice smirk happy that her prediction was right and all she had to do was wait for Jasper and Rosaline.

* * *

Bella look at the her father and _his boyfriend _making out and hated the fact that her father choose a man over her beautiful mother who was been waiting for 2 years for him to come back.

Bella look at her outfit and smirk. She had on a tight blue summer dress with red high heels that went well with her red-black hair that made her violet eyes pop. She hated the fact that just after 2 weeks her father had moved in with Billy Black and the fact that he didn't want to hear anything her mother had to say. What she didn't mind at first was Billy son.

Jacob was sexy as hell and if they weren't in this problem right now, she would let him fuck her as much as he wanted too, but when she found out that he was with Edward Cullen she really did want to move away.

She had lose one sexy guy she was not about lose other.

She had plans to make her dad see the light and Edward or Jacob her.

* * *

Review!

Next chapter: Charlie re-action to Billy and Jacob being shifters!


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! It's me...Mz. Bellahater! **

**I am so sorry for not talking to you guys, but everything has been confusing. I have to update my stories for this page as well as MzKrazyYugiGirl's page too! And the fact that I am really having some bad Writer-Blocks. I can't really come up with new stories or keep going on the stories I have now. **

**I want to do a Teen Wolf's story with Scott and Isaac with a little Stiles and Derek, but I'm so damn block!**

**For MzKrazyYugiGirl's page, I doing a new Naruto's Story, but I anti got nothing! I promise before school end that I will have completed 'Second Change.' and have a Teen Wolf one-shot out and on MzKrazyYugiGirl's I will have completed 'Living up to the Best.' and one Naruto one-shot!**

**That I promise! See you guys next time! Maybe in May... I don't know? Just saying.**

**-Mz. Bellahater **


End file.
